clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jonesle
You have new messages (last change). Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jonesle! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Signature Hi Im Merbat, I Just Wanted To Tell You That You Have A Very Cool Signature!!!!!!! 2 Penguins Dancing Is A Cool Idea!!!!! Well, Bye!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 01:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, The Welcome!!!!!! You Have Great Ideas Boy Or Girls... Are You A Boy Or A Girl? Well For Now I Know That Your An Awsome Person!!!!!!! sup '--Peanut64 - My Talk' Hi Hey there! How are you? I see your new! Wanna be friends? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 07:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) cp Wanna meet on cP? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 14:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Meet Is Sabetooth Iceberg ok for you? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 14:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Nice Sweet iggy!'--Peanut64 - My Talk' soory Sorry I couldnt come, by the way.... are you a beta? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi Im Merbat, Hey Its AWSOME YOUR SIGNATURE!!!! Well, Your Really Creative, And Were Do You Come From? Well Bye!!!! P.S. Replay Me At My Talk!!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 10:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) GIF How do you make GIF's? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 16:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Do You Remeber Meh? Hi!!! Do You Remeber Mwa? Meh!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Can We Meet? Hi, Can We Meet On Cp? Tomorrow At 6:00 PM In Argentinas Time. --Merbat Talk to me! 21:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC)